Interlude 9: My Enemy's Enemy
by Interlude2005
Summary: My enemy's enemy is my friend.


Title: Interlude 10: My Enemy's Enemy

Author/Email: Jo. R 13+

Category: Sam/Jack, Teal'c/Ishta, action, drama, mild angst, mild Daniel/Sarah.

Spoilers: 'Birthright,' 'Sacrifices', 'Death Knell'

Season/Sequel: Between seasons eight and nine, 10th in the Interlude series, co-written with Fairygnomes and Ruth King.

Summary: My enemy's enemy is my friend.

Archive: The Interlude Series site, SJD.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine though again I would like to lay claim to certain characters if they're not used to their full potential in season nine.

Author's Notes: Daniel Jackson (the human form) is absent from this story. Just pretend it's because Michael Shanks is directing the next episode or something. hugs Daniel It's nothing against the character, I promise. hugs Daniel more

* * *

He didn't say goodbye.

He regretted that now.

Instead, Jack sat in his office, talking to Harriman about something unimportant, something he couldn't even remember. He left it to Teal'c to see her off since Daniel was on his way to England with Sarah, on their way to see her family – the first time Sarah had seen them since her ordeal with the Goa'uld.

Teal'c had reported back to him that she'd been fine. That she'd gone with a smile. He hadn't mentioned that the smile was strained or that her gaze had continuously flickered up to the control room in the hopes the General would show up to wave her off.

And now she was gone.

The planet was inaccessible, teaming with what looked like an entire army of super-soldiers. Super-soldiers who were walking around the deserted camp, fires and destruction all around them.

Super-soldiers who fired at the UAV they'd sent through after letting it get a good look at the devastation they'd wrought on the nearest Jaffa camp to the Stargate.

No one had answered the radio calls before the Stargate had shut down.

No Jaffa, no Carter.

Teal'c was planning to go through – officially he was waiting for permission, waiting for Jack to get permission from his superiors but unofficially he was planning to go with or without it the moment the opportunity arose.

Jack wasn't sure he'd put up much of a fight if it came to that.

He wasn't sure he wouldn't find himself disobeying orders too, so he could go through with his friend.

There was a chance they were okay, of course. Carter, Ishta and the others who'd made their home at the camp. It was only one of many camps, the place the female warriors had set up after it had become clear they wouldn't be welcome with those male Jaffa who, for some reason, still had a problem fighting side by side with their female counterparts.

He knew Teal'c hoped for the best, not only for Ishta and her people but for Carter, and for his son Rya'c and daughter-in-law, Kar'yn, both of whom had made their home in one of the other camps. With Bra'tac, his long-term friend and mentor.

He knew Teal'c hoped there'd been enough warning for them to vacate the area, to spread the word to the other camps.

To spread out and hide and survive.

It was all too familiar. All too real.

Sitting in his office, safe and secure, he remembered another time, another mission. Remembered inspecting every casualty they passed, every body. Hoping each time it wasn't her. Part of him maybe hoping it was.

Knowing if she was dead was better than not knowing at all.

Too many people had died that day and he had a feeling it was a record that might be beaten.

He hadn't said goodbye.

The thought came back to him, circling in his head like vultures circled the dying. Things had been tense between them, uncomfortable. He hadn't made the effort to go to her, to wish her a quick and safe visit.

He'd taken the easy route, as usual, and he hated himself for it.

Regretted it now he knew he might never see her again.

"O'Neill."

"Teal'c. Hey."

Teal'c stood in the doorway, his face blank. To anyone who didn't know him he might have been perceived as unfeeling but Jack knew him better than that. Jack saw the anguish he wouldn't let show on his face in his posture, in the way he held himself. "Has a decision been reached?"

"Not yet, T." Jack sighed and looked at the phone, trying to make it ring by sheer force of will alone. "They're thinking about it. I'm expecting a phone call any minute."

Against he looked at the phone and willed it to ring.

Again it stayed silent.

"What if they decide against allowing us to search for survivors?"

Jack looked up at him. Looked away at the silent question. "I don't know, T."

"Colonel Carter would insist on a rescue attempt were she here, O'Neill."

'Were it you.'

Jack opened his mouth to protest, to defend himself.

Closed it when no words came.

"I will return to the control room."

Return to waiting.

Jack watched his friend leave, wishing he could think of something to say in his defence.

Knowing he couldn't.

* * *

The forest offered the shelter they desperately needed but it wasn't easily travelling unseen with two-dozen others, some injured, some not. Some children, some old.

All struggling to climb up hill.

Two-dozen.

The number still boggled her mind, made tears spring to her eyes.

Ishta glanced at the young man walking beside her, saw his shell-shocked face and wished she could offer him comfort.

Wished she could tell him that his wife had survived, that she'd found some of the others from one of the bigger camps and was working with them to escape.

Somehow, she didn't think Rya'c would believe her.

She didn't even believe herself.

Kar'yn was a good warrior – she should know, she'd trained her and taught her everything she knew – but even Ishta had to admit the young warrior had been distracted of late, even acting strange.

Kar'yn had started wandering between the camp she lived in with her husband to visit her sisters nearer the Stargate, often making the journeys alone and at unplanned intervals. She missed them, loved being with her husband but missed being part of the only family she had ever known.

"Ishta!"

The voice made her stop abruptly, almost stumble. The wave of dizziness reminded her that she needed another dose of tretonin and she promised herself she'd inject herself at the next available opportunity.

When none of the others, the Jaffa who still looked down on the drug, were there to see.

She'd made a name for herself and she deserved their respect. It both infuriated and saddened her that she couldn't earn it as easily as her brothers could.

"What is it, Neith?"

Neith stood in front of her, her skin paler than usual, her younger sister an ever constant shadow at her side. Nesa looked upset, Ishta noticed, and tightened her grip on her staff weapon. "It is Colonel Carter, Ishta. She was following us but now she is no where to be seen. One of the others said he thought she was injured from the way she was carrying herself."

Ishta's eyes narrowed. "One of our people suspected she was injured and did not say so?"

Neith shrugged and shifted uncomfortably. Several of the Jaffa warriors who had stopped to listen to the exchange glanced at each other suspiciously. There were some among them who could still not accept the Tau'ri, despite the help they had offered over the years.

The same ones who had trouble accepting Ishta and the power she held.

"We will have to retreat and search for her." It was Rya'c who spoke, his gaze challenging any of his brothers who thought about protesting. Ishta stared at him, biting back her own orders and let Teal'c's son have his first experience with command. "Colonel Carter has helped save the lives of many of the Jaffa standing before me. We have a debt to her and her people. We owe it to them to find her."

No one said anything.

Several of the male Jaffa exchanged glances but none dared speak.

Ishta understood why.

She stood beside Rya'c, offering him her support. She, the partner of Teal'c and he, Teal'c's only son.

Teal'c was a hero, a legend among his people. There were few who would dare take the risk of angering him.

It had bothered her once, angered her that he could so easily wield their respect and win their trust by reputation alone. She had used it, though, more than once since arriving on this world to get supplies and help for her sisters and their camp. It was something that had shamed her until someone – Colonel Carter, she remembered – had pointed out that she was doing what was necessary to help her people survive.

As any good leader would.

"I agree with young Rya'c."

The voice took her and many others by surprise.

The small crowd parted.

Master Bra'tac stood at the back of the group, leaning heavily on his staff. Blood streamed from a fresh head injury but his expression was determined.

"It should not take long. The children and the injured should proceed. There are caves further up the mountain where they can rest. Anyone who wishes to volunteer to search for Colonel Carter should stay. Those who do not wish to do so should travel with the others and hang your heads in shame."

A surprising number of Jaffa started to move away, uninjured as well as injured. Nesa remained standing at Neith's side, Ishta noticed with approval, refusing to leave even as her sister ordered her to.

"I will not, Neith. I will do my duty and help look for our sister."

That surprised her.

Ishta glanced first at Rya'c, then at Bra'tac. The former had a look of approval on his face, the latter was staring at her expectantly.

She blinked.

She had never considered Colonel Carter to be one of them before. In all honesty, she hadn't taken the time to get to know her after Teal'c had won her tentative respect. She was surprised to find she regretted it, surprised that she had no objections to Colonel Carter being linked with her family.

They were both warriors, both fighting for their people.

Both fighting two enemies – those who wished to harm their people and those of their people who could not accept their place among them.

"We should start immediately," Ishta commented, noticing Bra'tac's small nod when she didn't contradict Nesa's claims. "The light will soon fade."

There were six of them left – herself, Rya'c, Bra'tac, Neith, Nesa and a male Jaffa she didn't recognise but one whom Bra'ta'c obviously knew. They split up into groups of two and she found herself paired with Rya'c, heading back down the mountain in search of her missing sister.

* * *

Super-soldiers.

Great.

Fantastic.

Just the perfect way to top off what had been a pretty crappy month.

Sam knelt in the dirt, hidden by shrubbery as a super soldier walked by. She kept her hand over the mouth of the young woman she'd stumbled across, the one she'd heard cry out and had chosen to investigate instead of following the others.

Kar'yn shuddered, her tears running down her face, coating Sam's hand and dripping off her fingers but she stayed quiet.

Stayed down.

Sam only removed her hand when she was sure the super-soldier was gone and sat back, releasing the breath she'd been holding.

"Colonel Carter." Kar'yn stared at her and attempted to keep back more tears. "I am sorry. I did not realise it was you and then I saw the warrior.."

Gingerly, Sam reached a hand up to her cheek and tentatively touched the bruise she knew was rapidly forming. "My fault, Kar'yn. I should've tried to warn you." She winced at the pain she felt on moving her jaw. "You have a great right hook. Did Ishta teach you that?"

"I am not familiar with that term." Kar'yn's embarrassment at being caught unawares faded into confusion. "I did not mean to hurt you. I was trying to find Rya'c, my people.. I was on my way to visit my sisters when I heard the explosions. I took an alternative route to my village but it was empty. Only the dead remained. I looked but I could not find Rya'c." Her expression changed again, her eyes welling with tears. "Have you seen my husband? We fought this morning and I did not get the chance to apologise.."

"Rya'c's fine, Kar'yn." 'Or at least he was', Sam mused, 'last time I saw him.' "We have to go now. If we hurry, we can catch up with the others. Rya'c's with them. Rya'c and Ishta and I think I saw Bra'tac but I'm not sure."

When Kar'yn didn't protest, Sam checked to make sure the coast was clear and forced herself to stand up, a hand going to her side as she winced. She felt something moist and risked a glance down, frowning when she realised that the blood had seeped through the makeshift bandage she'd made for herself.

"You are injured!" Kar'yn stared at her in horrified shock.

"It's nothing." Sam pulled her BDU shirt away from the injury, doing her best to keep the blood from soaking through the outer layers of her clothing.

It wasn't nothing but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She'd had worse.

It was just a scratch.

A deep, potentially life-threatening scratch but she couldn't let herself think that.

She still couldn't remember it happening. In the confusion of the first wave of the attack, there was a haze around her memories of what exactly went on. She remembered hearing weapons fire, returning fire of her  
own, grousing that the supposedly uneventful trip to tell Ishta and  
Rya'c that Teal'c had been delayed turning bad. She remembered wishing that Jack O'Neill – the holographic computerised version aboard the Daniel Jackson – was watching and would step in to save the day and when that didn't happen, she found herself hurting, in pain from an injury she couldn't remember getting.

Wishing for the one and only original Jack O'Neill to somehow be there.

"Come on Kar'yn, we have a lot of ground to make up."

Kar'yn nodded and fell into step behind her, silence passing over them  
leaving room for the thought neither wished to voice, 'Especially if  
we want to beat the Super-soldiers'

Sam continued walking, forcing herself to walk upright despite the pain in her side. She was aware of Kar'yn's concerned glances but chose not to acknowledge them.

To do so would be to draw attention to themselves and that was something she couldn't risk doing.

* * *

"Yes, Sir. Yes. I understand, Sir, but we can't.. No. No, that's.. Sir, this is Colonel Carter and the whole of the rebel Jaffa camps we're talking about. They're fighters but they'll need back up. Yes, Sir. Yes. Goodbye, Sir."

Jack slammed the receiver down a little harder than necessary and glared at the phone.

"They did not grant your request."

"No."

It didn't startle him to find Teal'c in the doorway, watching him with those dark eyes that always saw too much.

"I wish to return, O'Neill. With or without the assistance of the SGC."

Short of sedating him and locking him in a holding cell, Jack knew that was exactly what Teal'c would do. He'd zat everybody who tried to stop him and fight his way through.

"You won't have to do that, Teal'c. Go without assistance I mean." Jack sighed and let his eyes wander to the photograph on his desk, a new addition that had been hiding in his top drawer but which he'd removed from there after his return to the SGC. SG1, taken just a few days after his promotion to General. Smiling, happy. Alive. Together. "I'll ask for volunteers. Maybe get in touch with Thor. We're going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"I will find the volunteers, O'Neill."

'Find or threaten?' Jack wondered. "Teal'c?"

"O'Neill?"

"Make sure that they're actually volunteering for it, okay?"

"Of course, O'Neill."

Jack shook his head and returned his gaze to the photograph on his desk once the Jaffa was out of sight, wondering how best to word the message he was going to have to leave behind.

* * *

She froze on hearing footsteps to her right. Kar'yn almost crashed into her but managed to stop on time. Sam lifted her arm in preparation for giving the silent signals she'd come to depend on only to stop abruptly, realising that it would be pointless. Kar'yn wouldn't understand. She wasn't military.

She wasn't SG-1.

The footsteps she'd heard stopped.

Sam held her breath.

A twig snapped.

Kar'yn muttered something Sam assumed was a Jaffa curse and held onto her staff weapon, ready and able despite her obvious nerves.

Sam tightened her grip on her P90 and took aim in the direction of the noise. Her finger brushed the trigger.

And she froze when a familiar face came into view.

"Rya'c!"

Kar'yn rushed forward, staff weapon clutched half heartedly, trailing behind her as she ran into her husband's open arms. Sam lowered her gun and exchanged a look with Ishta, both happy to see the couple reunited.

"It is good to see you are unharmed, Kar'yn. Go with Rya'c and find Bra'tac and Neith. Tell them we have found Colonel Carter. We will catch up with you at the caves."

"But Ishta.." Kar'yn shot Sam a look but the one she got from Ishta was enough to silence her. "As you wish. Be safe." Rya'c reluctantly let his wife lead him away, casting a glance over his shoulder at his father's lover and friend.

Ishta stared at Sam through assessing eyes. "You have been hurt."

"It's nothing, I'm fine. We should get going. There are super-soldiers all over the place." She started to walk past Ishta in the direction Rya'c and Kar'yn had gone but found herself blocked by a firm hand on her arm. She looked down at it, then back up at Ishta. "You didn't have to come and look for me. I'm fine."

"That is debatable." Still Ishta kept her hand on Sam's arm. "You are a friend of Teal'c. You have done much for us. We could not leave you out here to die at the hands of our enemy."

"My enemy's enemy is my friend."

Ishta frowned. "I do not understand."

"Just an Earth saying." Sam managed a small smile when Ishta let go of her arm. "I appreciate the concern, Ishta, but I know you don't like me."

The confusion in the frown gave way to surprise. "I do not dislike you, Colonel Carter."

"Forget it, it's not important. We should go.." Once again she tried to get past. Once again Ishta stopped her.

"I admire and respect you, Colonel Carter. Teal'c has spoken to me of your bravery, of your skill in battle. He has also explained that you and I have much in common. The men of your world find it as hard to accept you as my brothers do me."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what Teal'c's told you but it isn't that bad.."

"You are like me. A female warrior in a male orientated world. I do not dislike you, Samantha, and I am sorry that I have not made that clear. I am also sorry that I have not taken the time to get to know you. You are indeed as worthy of my friendship as Teal'c has said."

"I'm.. flattered, Ishta, really." Sam managed another small smile. "Maybe when this is over I can spend some time with your people, help you rebuild your camp. Maybe we can get to know each other then."

Ishta smiled, a slightly reserved smile but the warmest one Sam had ever seen on her face solely for her. "I would like that."

And she would, Ishta realised in surprise. She wanted to get to know the one woman of the Tau'ri she knew who Teal'c would willingly die for.

For the third time, Sam tried to pass the Jaffa priestess, pleased when she did so without being stopped. She sensed Ishta move behind her and it wasn't long between the two women fell into step, walking as quietly as they could through the undergrowth.

Sam moved a hand back to her side, confident enough in Ishta's abilities to fight to be able to take lower her guard ever so slightly. She hoped they made it to the caves quickly before the ability to both flee and fight left her entirely.

* * *

The Stargate stopped mid-way through dialling the planet. Jack and Teal'c stood at the bottom of the ramp, both turning to face the control room.

Both surprised when the lights went out.

"Hey. Hi." The voice had them both turning back to the Stargate, to the flickering figure standing on the ramp. "Thor's a bit busy right now. What's up?"

Jack stared at himself in holographic form and swallowed back a groan. Great. He narrowed his eyes at his counterpart and wondered how much it knew.

How much it had witnessed from somewhere up above.

The glare he received in return seemed to say the hologram knew a lot.

"We are in need of your assistance." Teal'c addressed the hologram when Jack remained silent. "Colonel Carter and the Jaffa rebellion are under attack. We believe Anubis' super-soldiers are unaware that their false God has been defeated."

"Super-soldiers?" The hologram blinked, flickered slightly. "As in plural?"

It, too, remembered the damage one super-soldier had inflicted on the Alpha Site.

"There are at least two dozen that we were able to see before the UAV was shot down. We request assistance in rescuing any survivors."

"Sure. Anything we can do."

Jack glared at himself, annoyed that a computer program could do more to help them – more to help Carter – than he could. "Don't you need to ask permission first? Thor's the one holding the reins.."

He and Teal'c found themselves standing on the bridge of Thor's ship, the little grey alien in front of them with the hologram at his side.

"We will be happy to do whatever we can to help, O'Neill." Thor gave a small nod in the General's direction before turning his attention to Teal'c. "We have entered the coordinates of the world you were dialling to our computer and will be there shortly."

"My thanks to you." Teal'c bowed slightly.

The hologram watched calmly, avoiding Jack's gaze. "We won't be able to transport everyone from the surface to the ship. There isn't enough room and we don't have the resources we'd need."

"Can you do something about the super-soldiers?" Jack took a step forward, pushing his resentment of the other version of himself aside to focus on the situation. It wasn't the hologram's fault that he was a screw up.

"You have a weapon that you can use against them, do you not?"

Jack nodded in response to Thor's question, motioned to the device in his hand. "Carter and her Dad got it working. But this is all we have."

"It will not be enough."

"No."

The Asgard and the hologram stared at each other. Jack and Teal'c were under the impression they were communicating but neither knew how.

"If you allow us to study the device, we may be able to synthesise a larger version."

Thor didn't look happy as he said it but the hologram crossed his arms determinedly.

"Ah, sure. No problem."

The hologram nodded and threw Jack a cool glance and turned to leave the room. "Come on. I'll show you what to do with it."

Jack exchanged a glance with Teal'c, under the impression there was definitely something they were missing out on but followed the hologram – himself – out of the room.

Thor and Teal'c remained behind, the Asgard getting to work at one of the consoles, the Jaffa left with to do nothing but wait.

* * *

"They can not be far behind us."

"I do not see them."

"We should not have left them. We should have waited for them to catch up.."

"They are both fine warriors, Rya'c. They will reach us shortly." Even as he said it, Bra'tac stared out from the mouth of the cave, looking down the mountainside in vain, his eyes searching the dim light for the two missing women. "Do not concern yourselves. There are others here who need our attention."

Rya'c stood beside him with Neith at his side. Kar'yn was seeing to the injured among their people and Nesa was sleeping fitfully with the other children. "Kar'yn said Colonel Carter was injured. It may have slowed them down.."

"In which case they will join us soon," Bra'tac repeated calmly. A lot calmer than he felt.

"Not if they have been captured because of the injury." Neith scowled into the darkness, at an enemy she couldn't see. "We should go out and search for them. They may need assistance."

"To go out now would be certain death." Bra'tac spoke harshly, his eyes hard as he stared at the two young warriors. "Our enemy can probably see just as well at night as they can in daylight. Colonel Carter and Ishta have experience in battle. They may have taken cover until the darkness has passed. Be patient, Neith. They will come."

"And if they do not?"

"If they do not we shall look for them at first light." The answer came from behind them, from one of the male Jaffa who had fled to the caves with the young and injured. One who hadn't helped search for the missing Tau'ri and felt ashamed for his cowardice. "There are several among us who would volunteer."

"Like you volunteered earlier?"

The Jaffa bowed his head under the weight of Bra'tac's gaze. "We were concerned for our people, for our children."

"Ishta is one of our people or had you forgotten that?"

The Jaffa didn't answer.

"I suspected so." Bra'tac sighed heavily and resumed his watch of the mountainside through the dark shadows. "We will wait for now and tend to our injured. Tomorrow we will search for them and return with them to the caves."

His tone left no room for arguments. Neith and Rya'c reluctantly left him standing alone at the mouth of the cave and went to do what they could for their injured brothers and sisters.

* * *

"Are you well, Colonel Carter?"

Ishta narrowed her eyes in an attempt at seeing better through the gloom, the two women huddled in a small clearing surrounded by thick bushes and undergrowth. As long as they were quiet and didn't move too much she was confident they would remain unseen by the patrols they could hear roaming the forests. It was a good thing Colonel Carter had found the den, even if by accident.

Even if the Tau'ri woman had been silent ever since they'd decided to wait for daylight to return.

"Colonel Carter?"

There was a small cough, muffled in an attempt to make it quieter. When she spoke, Sam's voice was hoarse, unsteady. Almost as if it were taking all of her strength to speak. "I'm fine. Just cold."

Cold and slowly bleeding to death but otherwise fine.

Well, not really, but Sam didn't think Ishta really wanted to know about her problems. Especially not the ones related to her love life or lack of it.

Ishta undid her cloak where it was fastened around her neck and shifted in the darkness until she was nearer Sam. She hesitated for a moment, feeling uncomfortable, but shook the thought away and moved so she was huddled as close to the Colonel as she could manage, spreading the cloak over them both as best as she was able.

"You should keep it." Sam sounded weak, defeated. "It'll do you more good, anyway."

"You cannot talk like that. You cannot give up."

"I'll be dead before morning. There's no way to put it nicely. I'm dying, Ishta, and I'm holding you back. As soon as it starts getting light, you have to leave me behind and head up to the caves. The SGC will have tried making contact by now, they'll know something's wrong."

She didn't say they'd send back up because she knew they probably wouldn't.

Because she knew even if the General of the SGC wanted to send back up, his superiors would object. What was the point in wasting more lives when there was no chance of winning?

"I see."

That tone. So much like Teal'c. Sam sighed and closed her eyes, pushing away the thought that she'd never see her friend again. Never see Teal'c or Daniel or Jack.

"You are weak, Colonel Carter. I was mistaken when I believed you and I were alike."

Sam snorted. Jaffa reverse psychology. Great.

"I am weak, yeah. I'm dying. It kind of goes with the territory."

Ishta made a noise that could've been a growl. "You are not dying. You are injured and you are in need of rest but you are only dying if you have given up."

"I'm not Jaffa, Ishta. I'm not as strong as you.."

"I am not as strong as I once was but I will not give up until I have no choice and I will not let you do so either."

"Shhh!"

Footsteps approached. The two women froze and fell silent.

Neither dared to breathe too loudly, afraid the soldier would hear.

Only when the footsteps continued moving and faded did Sam dare speak again. She was too tired to argue, way too exhausted to get into a discussion about Jaffa sensibilities.

"If I'm going to get through the night, you're going to have to keep me awake."

"And how do I do that?"

Sam started to shrug but stopped when she realised there was a head resting close to her shoulder. "Talk to me."

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"Anything. You. How you came to realise the Goa'uld were false gods, how you were able to organise your people and set up your camp on one of Moloc's worlds without being found out. That must've taken some planning.. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you."

Ishta was silent for several long moments. Sam felt her eyes droop, tried desperately to keep them open.

"I was very young when I first suspected something was not right. As a child I was chosen to train with one of Moloc's Priestesses.."

The voice was quiet but strong and strangely comforting. Sam let her eyes close but didn't fall asleep, concentrating on the words, on the story.

Focusing on staying alive.

* * *

"Am I invisible?"

No answer.

"No, wait, sorry. That's you."

Again, no response. Jack frowned.

"The least you could do is talk to me."

"The least I could do is take you to a planet with no Stargate and leave you there."

"Ah."

Finally. A response. Not the one he wanted but a response nevertheless.

"So what did I do to piss you off?"

"What didn't you do?" His counterpart shot back immediately, focusing on doing.. whatever it was he was doing with the weapon and one of the ship's consoles. "You hurt her."

Jack closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "I should've known that was coming. Guess you haven't given up on spying on us. When are you going to get a life of your own?"

"I had a life. Have a life. You just happen to be living it." The hologram shot him a nasty glance. "And not very well, I have to say. I'd kinda hoped after last time we met you'd given up being a screw-up."

"If you're all knowing, you'd understand. I didn't mean to hurt her.."

His double snorted. "Yeah, right. That's why you've done absolutely nothing to put things right and now you feel bad because you know you might not get the chance."

Jack's frown deepened but he said nothing. He couldn't deny it. Couldn't lie to himself.

"You're an idiot," the hologram continued, taking advantage of the silence. "A natural born screw-up. You had a good thing going but because something bad happens, because it gets just a little too hard you go and throw the whole damn thing away."

"I can get it back."

The hologram snorted again, an unhappy sound. "Not if she's dead, you can't."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but caught sight of the look on its face and stopped. The blood drained from his face. "You're monitoring her. You and Thor. That's why you're both so serious."

The hologram said nothing but the emotion in his eyes spoke volumes. It was odd, Jack though, to see those feelings reflected back at him in his own eyes.

"How bad?"

"Bad."

"Can't you bring her up here? Fix it?"

"Not if we want this to work. We need all of the energy we can get to make this work."

"Screw it. Save her."

"At the cost of everyone else? All of the Jaffa?" The hologram grimaced. "You know I can't do that. She wouldn't want me to and neither would you. Not really."

Jack wasn't so sure. "Is there anything I can do to help do.. whatever it is you're doing?"

A smirk was the first response. "No."

"Okay." He put his hands in his pockets and stared past – through – the hologram to the console and the weapon resting on it. "What exactly is it you are doing? Thor didn't look so happy.."

"He'll be pleased with the result, just not with what'll probably happen to get there."

"And what would that be?"

If it was at all possible, the hologram stiffened. "I die."

"What?"

"We're modifying the ship into a bigger version of the weapon, one that will be able to take out all of the super-soldiers on the planet. The amount of energy needed, the amount of power involved.." A shrug and an uncomfortable look interrupted the explanation. "It'll overload the ship's computers, fry a few circuits. Erase a few programmes."

"Yours included."

"Mine included."

Jack swallowed and looked away, sharing the computer's discomfort. "Is there no other way..?"

"It would take too long to do anything else. She doesn't have time. None of them do."

"Are you sure..?"

The hologram stopped what it was doing. Looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Right." Jack nodded, relieved when his double looked away.

* * *

"Samantha?"

"I'm awake."

"Good."

"Never be able to look at Teal'c in the same way again, though." The words were said with a small smile, a teasing smile Ishta could just about make out in the slowly improving light.

"You did ask me to keep talking."

"I brought it on myself."

Ishta smiled in return and moved away, stretching aching limbs and trying to loosen up muscles that had stiffened during the night. She surveyed Sam, noticing as she did that the pallor of her Tau'ri companion left a lot to be desired. "Can you walk?"

Sam tried to move, wincing at the effort it took to move her foot just a little bit. Like Ishta, her body had seized up and it would take a while for the blood to start moving around. What blood there was left, anyway. "I'll be fine. Might need some help, though."

"I would be more than happy to assist you." Ishta's smile faded slightly though her words were genuine. Concern darkened her eyes and she forced herself to look away, to reach into the small leather pouch attached to her belt and remove the tretonin that was there. She injected herself, thinking it was unfair that she could feel better due to something so small yet all the medication and supplies waiting for them at the caves would be unlikely to ease Colonel Carter's suffering.

"Don't."

She started at the sound of Sam's voice, blinking when she realised the other woman had somehow managed to stand up beside her even though Sam looked like the slightest gust of wind would knock her down. "Don't what?"

"Don't feel sorry for me. Don't feel bad because you can't save me. It's not your fault."

Ishta hung her head but said nothing, lifting her face only when she felt a cool hand wrap around her wrist. She saw Sam holding her cape out for her and took it reluctantly. "You should keep it.."

"It'll help protect you if we're fired at."

The look that accompanied the answer wasn't one Ishta wanted to argue with. Instead she sighed and refastened the cloak around her, then took charge of the situation and led the way out of the small clearing.

* * *

The air thinned the higher they got. Sam found herself having to slow down more and more, struggling to fight off the dizziness and fill her lungs with enough air to keep going.

"Maybe.. Maybe you should go on ahead," she told Ishta when the female warrior had to retrace her steps for the fourth time in as many minutes. "I'm not saying leave me behind, just go and get help. I don't know if I can keep doing this."

Ishta started to answer but was distracted by a sound behind her. She spun, her staff weapon instantly at the ready and smiled when she got a good look at the intruder. "Teal'c!"

"Ishta." Teal'c returned her smile and gave her a nod. His eyes slipped passed her to the Tau'ri and his eyes grew troubled. "Colonel Carter."

"Teal'c. Nice to see you." Her smile was genuine despite her exhaustion. "I take it the Asgard..?"

"Indeed." He moved to join Ishta at her side and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, careful not to hurt her further. He had been briefed by both O'Neill and the hologram as to her condition and knew on seeing her that they hadn't exaggerated. "O'Neill is aboard the Daniel Jackson now. They will soon be able to help us but first must take care of Anubis' army."

A small glimmer of hope flickered in Sam's eyes but she fought it back. Just because Jack was aboard the Asgard ship it didn't mean everything was going to be okay with regards to their relationship.

"Daniel Jackson?" Ishta stared at them in confusion and it took a few moments for Sam and Teal'c to realise she thought he was referring to the man, not the Asgard ship.

"The Daniel Jackson is an Asgard ship," Sam explained with a smile. "Thor seems to like naming them after people for some reason."

Ishta's frown faded into surprise. "This ship, it is able to fight Anubis' army?"

"It is." Teal'c avoided looking at Sam. "The vessel's computer has been modified to mimic the weapon Colonel Carter and her father designed to defeat them."

Sam wanted to ask how, wanted to ask what the risks were, whether Thor and Jack would be safe aboard the ship. Whether the Jack O'Neill hologram who'd once saved her life was still around but she found she couldn't. Between the two of them, Teal'c and Ishta were able to get her moving again, using as much force as either Jaffa dared, leaving no room for questions.

No room for fears.

* * *

"Father!"

"Rya'c." Teal'c met his son's surprised look with a smile, gently easing an unconscious Colonel Carter to the floor of the cave. "It is good to see you are well, my son. Kar'yn?"

"She is here tending to the others." Rya'c embraced his father, pleased when it was returned. "Have the Tau'ri sent their people to help? Have the warriors been defeated?"

"Soon, Rya'c. They will be defeated soon." The moment Teal'c was out of his son's embrace, he found himself surrounded by Jaffa. Bra'tac, Rya'c, Kar'yn, even young Nesa. They all stared at him expectantly, waiting for the infamous warrior to bring them good news. "There is an Asgard vessel orbiting this world. Within an hour, it will discharge a weapon and destroy Anubis' army."

"For good?" Nesa wanted to know.

"For good," Teal'c confirmed with a smile in the young girl's direction.

"Good." Nesa returned the smile and moved to sit by Colonel Carter's side as Ishta attempted to make her comfortable while at the same time defending herself against Neith's insistence that she needed to be checked over herself. "Is Colonel Carter going to be okay?"

"Of course." Ishta glanced up at Teal'c as she answered, watching as he moved to kneel beside her, his hand moving to rest over that of the unconscious woman. "She is weak, Teal'c. How much longer must we wait for assistance?"

"It will not be long now." He moved his hand over Colonel Carter's hand, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. He felt her pulse and hoped he was right.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't have a choice."

"I know."

They looked at each other, both uncomfortable at the situation but both aware there was no other possible ending.

"Don't screw it up."

"What?"

"If she lives. Make it right and don't screw it up again."

"Right."

"You promise?"

"Geez, yeah. Okay. I promise." Jack shot a glance in Thor's direction, convinced that had been a smile playing on the Asgard's lips for a fraction of a second. "I promise," he repeated, slightly more quietly. Slightly more seriously. He locked eyes with his counterpart and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll try anyway."

"Good enough." The hologram gave him a strained smile in return and looked to Thor. "I'm ready."

Thor gave a small nod but said nothing. It was almost as if the little grey alien had become attached to his computer's unplanned personality and was sad to see him go. Moving a white stone over a console, Thor watched as the hologram disappeared.

"Let's do this." The voice echoed around the room disjointedly. "Powering up now."

Jack closed his eye and crossed his fingers in his pockets.

"Taking aim."

'Please work, please work, please work.'

"Firing in three."

"Two."

"One. Goodbye."

Sparks flew. Part of a console exploded and a metal sheet was ejected across the room. Thor ducked behind his console, Jack dived out of the way. Smoke and steam filled the room. More sparks. More exploding consoles.

Then silence.

Jack straightened and looked at Thor's console. The Asgard reappeared and instantly began checking systems reports.

"Thor?"

"It succeeded, O'Neill."

"And.. me? Him?"

"His programme has been completely erased."

Jack closed his eyes. "And Carter?"

"I am locating Colonel Carter now, O'Neill. She and the worst of the injured will be transported aboard and I shall do my best for them while we travel to your world."

"Thank you." Jack opened his eyes, his crossed fingers clenched into fists at his sides. He moved to stand beside one of the view screens as Thor got to work, wishing there was something he could do to help.

* * *

She knew before she opened her eyes she was in the infirmary. If the beeping hadn't given it away, the smell of disinfectant would have.

"Hi Sam."

"Daniel!" The smile was genuine but it hurt – her mouth was dry and her cheeks ached. "Hey. You're back from England."

"Got back two days ago." He leaned over and gave her a gentle hug. "Sarah sends her best. She said she'd come and visit you when you're feeling a bit better."

"That'd be nice. How is she?"

Daniel grinned, his eyes lighting up in a way she hadn't seen in a while. "She's great. Her family were great. I think she's going to be okay."

"I'm glad to hear it." She took the paper cup he handed her gratefully and sipped the cool water. "That's better, thanks."

"No problem." He watched her put the cup back herself, grin growing when she pushed herself up into a slightly elevated position. "It's good to see you awake. Everyone's been dropping by to see how you are. You've got a fan in Nesa. She made me promise to tell you you have to go back and visit when they've got their new camp up and running."

Sam arched an eyebrow, casting her mind back and chuckled when she remembered. "I gave her chocolate," she explained quietly, "before the attack. Everyone else seemed to be busy but she wanted to ask me questions, mostly about you. I think she may be a chocoholic in the making."

"Did you introduce Ishta and Kar'yn to it, too? They hung around for as long as they could waiting for you to wake up. Teal'c's under strict orders to send a message through to let them know you're okay."

"Will you ask Teal'c to thank them for their concern?"

"Sure." Daniel glanced towards the door, saw someone she couldn't see lurking at the entrance. "I'll just go tell him now." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, caught her rolling her eyes and knew she'd guessed who it was. "Take care, Sam. I'll be back later to bore you about England."

"I look forward to it."

And she did. Kind of.

Daniel left and Jack walked forward, moving to stand awkwardly beside her bed. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

She paused, considered the question, considered the answer. "I'm feeling okay. Must be on the good stuff."

The grin came quickly. "The best."

She studied him carefully, watched his gaze flicker to her face then dance away. "What don't you want to tell me?"

"What makes you think there's something I don't want to tell you?"

"I know you, Sir. What's wrong?"

Jack sighed, there was no avoiding it. He grabbed the chair Daniel had vacated and straddled it backwards. "T told you how we were planning on getting rid of the super-soldiers, didn't he?"

"Yes. By modifying the Daniel Jackson." Her eyes narrowed then widened. "The computer overloaded, didn't it? It was too much."

Jack nodded and his gaze skittered away again.

Sam looked down at her hands and blinked back the moisture gathering in her eyes. "He's gone, isn't he? You.. The you aboard the ship?"

"Yeah. He knew what he was doing, Carter." He forced his gaze back to her face, grappled with himself over whether to reach out for her or not and eventually covered her hands with his. "He wanted to do it. He knew you needed help and decided it was worth it."

She nodded and stayed quiet for several long minutes, staring at their hands. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you think it was worth it?"

His eyes snapped back to hers, his expression stunned. "What kind of question's that? Of course I think it's worth it."

"Just checking." Her smile was shy and uncertain.

Jack's fingers curled around hers and he shifted his chair just that little bit closer. "You really had to?"

She stared at him, glanced down at their joint hands and then back up at his face. "We haven't really talked since.."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just needed some space."

"I understand."

"Not space from you." He glanced over his shoulder, did a quick check to make sure they were alone and brought her hand up to his lips when he was sure they were. His lips brushed her knuckles and he grinned when she blushed. "Everything was just.. I needed to figure some stuff out."

She gave him a hopeful smile. "And you've done that now?"

"Yeah." He shifted the chair closer again, as close as it could get, and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Yeah, I have."

* * *

Fini

To Be Continued in Episode Ten - Kith and Kin by Fairygnomes, Jo. R and Ruth M. King!


End file.
